Time for some Witchcraft
by magiccats
Summary: When Toon link gets homesick Lucas uses some gypsy magic to make a portal. Parody of Friendship is witchcraft. Don't own anything! First story!


"TETRA!" Toon Link screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh come on TL, it's gonna' be okay." Ness said reassuring his friend.

"NO IT'S NOT! I'm never gonna' talk to her! Master Hand won't open any

of the portals!" Toon link said with a sniffle. "They have phones in Outset Island!

Why did Lucas's portal have to break down!" You see Lucas's portal to the Nowhere Islands

strangely broke down when Lucas visited last. Since then Master Hand put a shut down on

all the portals. "Now I can't see her.". "Don't worry TL, I used to get homesick ALL the time.

You get use to it. Besides, I bet she thinks about you every day!" Ness said trying to make his

friend feel better. "PLEASE NESS! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND HERE!" Toon Link said in

Rage, waving has hands around. "NO! NANA DOESN'T KNOW YE-!"

Just then someone busted the door down with a girl's silhouette.

"WHO SAID BOYFRIEND?"

"…..Whoops, sorry Ness"

The girl was the female Ice Climber, Nana. Nana had a thing for yaoi. So if someone had a

boyfriend and was a boy themselves she went crazy.

"Who said it?" Nana said with a grin.

Toon Link pointed at Ness with a worried look. Ness saw this. "DANGIT TOON LINK!"

Ness yelled as Nana tackled Ness to the ground.

"I KNEW IT! I always thought you we're dating Paula! BUT I WAS WRONG! But wait,

Paula said she was dating someone. Who is it?"

"I'll tell you if YOU GET OF MY CHEST!" Ness said gasping for air.

"Ops! Sorry." With that Nana helped Ness up. "Now….. WHO IS IT?"

"I'm dating Lucas and Paula's dating Poo. HAPPY"

Nana started holding her head as if see had a brain freeze. "CUTE!"

Nana started jumping and giggling. Then she saw Toon Link berry his head in his pillow.

"What's wrong TL?" Nana said calming down. "Tetra….." Toon link said starting to

cry. "Aw…. Hm…" Nana started to think on ways to make Toon Link feel better.

"….Idea!" Nana said snapping her fingers. "Peach made some Cupcakes earlier. I'm sure

she has some left! You want to get one?" Nana said with a grin. Toon Link arose from his pillow

and nodded his head yes.

"Great! Lets go!" Nana said while walking out the door. Toon Link and Ness followed the jumping

Girl.

-In the Kitchen-

"When I'm feeling broken. Down she has always got my back. Hmmm…. Something, something giant

hat. Yes, I love my sister Rarity." Lucas was mixing some batter for muffins while singing. Lucas loved

A series called ' my little pony friendship is witchcraft'. One of his favorite characters was a pony named

'SweetieBot' Who was a robot who looks like a filly but, no one really notice.

Just then Toon Link, Ness, and Nana showed up. "HI LUCAS!" Nana said scaring Lucas, making him

spill some batter.

"Don't do that Nana!" Lucas said while cleaning the spilled batter.

"Lucas, does Peach have any more cupcakes?" Toon Link said with a small smile.

"Sorry TL, Mario got the last one"

With that Toon link banged his head into the wall.

"What's wrong TL?" Lucas said with a concern look.

"YOUR PORTAL! Because of your portal I can't see Tetra!" Toon Link said angrily.

"…. I can make you a portal" Lucas said with a smile. The group looked a Lucas like he had a chicken

on his head. "Lucas don't taunt him like that" Nana said while patting Toon Links back. Lucas grinned

"Then I'll prove it!" Lucas said as he pulled a big black cauldron. "Um…. Lucas?". Lucas went to the fridge and pulled out a ton of ingredients in old jars. "Lucas…..!"Ness said with some concern.

"Now lets open this portal! I'll cook up a solution with the knowledge I've accrued! They say a Kitch-en

time saves nine, but I'm just saving two! I've gathered the ingredients to make some time sorbet! There's

Hardly room for seconds when the seconds melt away! Watch as I work my gypsy magic! Eye of a newt and

Cinnamon! Watch as the matter turns to batter! Open the portal, jump in!" Lucas sang as she ran behind a big box.

"…."

"Lucas?" Ness said.

"Lucas come out." Toon Link said with a tone.

"…."

A distorted noise came from the box.

"L-Lucas..?" Nana said with a worry look.

The noise became louder. The box started to morph with a chilling distorted voice.

"LUCAS!" The three yelled in terror of what there friend just did.

The box started to suck the three kids in!

"AHHHHHHHHH" The three kids screamed.

The Three smashers where sucked into the box. Then everything when black.


End file.
